Jedi Paradise
by infernomage
Summary: Oh kami! Obi wan breaks into a song! Review! flames are used as my toilet papers!
1. Default Chapter

Obi Wan: As I walk through the water where I train my Jedi power  
mesa take a look at my life and realize It's very plain  
But that's just perfect for a Jedi like me  
You know I swing my lightsaber a lot  
At 4:30 in the mornin' I'm killing droids  
Gui gon Teaches me, and Yoda speaks, fool  
And I've been playing cool.  
That even Yoda thinks that my mind is gone  
I'm a Jedi of the land I'm into discipline  
Got a lightsaber in my hand and a braid on my hair  
But if I finish all of my training, and you finish thine  
Then tonight were gunna party like its 2034  
  
We been spendin most our lives  
Livin' in Jedi paradise  
I break things once or twice  
Livin' in Jedi paradise  
Its hard work and sacrifice  
Livin' in Jedi paradise  
We fight with great pride  
Livin' in Jedi paradise  
  
A Federation kicked me in the butt last week  
I just smiled at him and I turned the other cheek  
I don't really care, infact I wish him well  
Cause I'll be laughin' my head off when he's burnin' in Hell  
I even punched a Droid even if he deserved it  
A Jedi with a 'tude? You know thats unheard heard of  
I wear almost Jedi robes, and I got a cool sabre  
And my homies agree I really look good in tan, fool  
If you come to visit you'll be bored to tears  
We haven't even paid attention to Yoda in 300 years  
But we ain't really quaint so please don't point and stare  
We're just technologically improved  
  
But theres no phones, no radio, no motor cars  
Not a single bounderies  
Like futuristic times, it's as primitive as can be  
  
We been spendin' most our lives   
Livin' in Jedi paradise  
Were just plain and simple guys  
Livin' in Jedi paradise  
There's no time for wishin'  
Livin' in Jedi paradise  
We don't bore we all play rough   
Livin' in Jedi paradise  
  
Flying in the ship, escaping federations  
killing siths on monday, and one thing and anotha  
Think your really rightous, think your pure at heart  
Well I know, I'm a million times as humble as Qui gon  
I'm the Jedi, the little padawans wanna be like  
On my kness day and night, scorin' points for the Jedi council  
So don't be vain, and don't be whinney  
Or else my brother, I might have to get midevil on your hinney  
  
We been spendin most our lives  
Livin' in Jedi paradise  
We're all crazy Jedis  
Livin' in Jedi paradise  
Theres no cops or traffic lights  
Livin' in Jedi paradise  
you'd probably think it's cool  
Livin' in Jedi paradise 


	2. Gungan paradise

Jar Jar binks: As mesa walk through the water where mesa under the bubble  
mesa take a look at my life and realize It's very plain  
But that's just perfect for an gungan like mesa  
You know mesa eating munchans everyday  
At 4:30 in the mornin' I'm eating munchans  
Jedi comes saving my butt and Amidala fights, fool  
And I've been getting into trouble  
That even Boss Nass thinks that mesa minds is gone  
I'm a gungan of the land I'm into discipline  
Got a spear in my hand and a no hair on my chin  
But if I finish all of my breakfast, and you finish thine  
Then tonight were gunna party like its 2034  
  
We been spendin most our lives  
Livin' in Gungan paradise  
I break things once or twice  
Livin' in Gungan paradise  
Its hard work and sacrafice  
Livin' in Gungan paradise  
We fight with great pride  
Livin' in Gungan paradise  
  
A dug kicked me in the butt last week  
mesa just smiled at him and mesa turned the other cheek  
mesa don't really care, infact mesa wish him well  
Cause I'll be laughin' my head off when he's burnin' in Hell  
mesa punched a protocal droid even if he deserved it  
A Gungan with a 'tude? You know thats unheard heard of  
I wear almost nothing, and I got a cool vest  
And my homies agree I really look good in tan, fool  
If you come to visit you'll be bored to tears  
We haven't even paid attention to Naboo in 300 years  
But we ain't really quaint so please don't point and stare  
We're just technologically improved  
  
But theres no phones, no radio, no motor cars  
Not a single bounderies  
Like futuristic times, it's as primitive as can be  
  
We been spendin' most our lives   
Livin' in Gungan paradise  
Were just plain and simple guys  
Livin' in Gungan paradise  
There's no time for wishin'  
Livin' in Gungan paradise  
We don't bore we all play rough   
Livin' in Gungan paradise  
  
Flying in the Naboo, escaping federations  
break things on monday, and one thing and anotha  
Think your really rightous, think your pure at heart  
Well I know, I'm a million times as humble as no body  
I'm the accident prone, the little children wanna be like  
On my kness day and night, scorin' points for the Gungan house  
So don't be vain, and don't be whinney  
Or else my brother, I might have to get midevil on your hinney  
  
We been spendin most our lives  
Livin' in Gungan paradise  
We're all crazy gungans  
Livin' in Gungan paradise  
Theres no cops or traffic lights  
Livin' in Gungan paradise  
you'd probably think it's cool  
Livin' in Gungan paradise   
Jar Jar: Ooie. Where's mesa?   
Me: Nexst shall be Amidala!  
Jar Jar: Oh no! *Falls over and big ears flapped everywhere*  
  
Author's notes. I'm Writing up a very good fic and no it isn't humor right now. but i'm doing, "Ron's mysterious Twin" and i'm going on for a third chapter.  
  
Ok, i want honesty. No rude comments or bad names. If none of my fics were funny, just be very polite enough to say, "It's not my taste. Though i believe some people might find it humorous themselves. But i have different taste. Anyhow, that was a good try."  
  
That is when if you think my fic isn't good. But it's more understandable and highly respectable. do that, and i will be very respectful to your fics. 


End file.
